The Backstage drama
by Scorpina
Summary: Lee just got a job with WWE. However she learns the hard way that when you success in the buisness, it is exspected you will do so for all project! How will she keep up and keep her boss happy?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The notice

The backstage drama

Chapter 1- The new girl.

"What? Another one?" demanded Michael Hayes. "Vince is this such a good idea?" he asked.

Vince McMahon had posted on he was in search of a new creative writer, one with a very odd yet powerful imagination. He told Michael Hayes he was testing the water. "She doesn't have a degree, yet she can come up with ideas in an instant. I want to give her a try."

Mr. Hayes was silently places a bet as to how long this girl would last. He was going to meet her at the next meeting. As time rolled on Michael Hayes had already started the pool. "Place your bets, how long is she going to last?" he asked the other creative writers.

"This isn't very polite, she could be very good" explained Ranjin Singh.

"Typical response from…"

Before the phrase could finish, she walked in. A twenty something girl with a smile on her face came in with the likes of Vince McMahon. She sat down next to Mr. Singh and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Lee" she explained.

"Ranjin" he replied. The two listened in with the other writers about upcoming storylines. Michael Hayes was giving her a look… almost like a stinky eye stare.

"Ok, let's see what the kid has" Hayes announced the moment Vince stopped talking. Every eye turned to Lee who only smiled. "We need an insult towards Randy Orton"

"Who is Orton talking to?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter, what's the insult" Hayes demanded.

"If I wanted to hear from an asshole, I would fart" Lee said in an instant. Snickers came about the table as some couldn't contain the smile from the simple joke. Vince was rather stunned.

"That seems rather childish doesn't it?" he questioned.

"Coming from the man who created DX?" she questioned.

"Oh, good point" McMahon muttered, yet couldn't help but feel he was just insulted somehow.

Ranjin smirked to the comment as Michael Hayes sat there stunned. "That's the best you could come up with?" he demanded.

"Considering the spot you put me on yes, it was that or nothing at all" Lee replied defiantly, if there was one thing she wasn't going to stand for would be a bully. Lee knew in an instant there's a target on her back, and some are aiming for it.

Luckily in order to get a better perspective of the writing, Vince allowed her to do something rather unorthodox. She got to interview WWE wrestlers in character, writing down their mindsets and did miniature interviews. A great writing trick taught to her from an author. She wrote it all down in books and kept them near for her resource. However she had difficulty with one superstar. The Great Khali, Lee was well aware of his limited English and figured she would talk to Ranjin for some assistance afterwards.

As the meeting went on, Lee gave in some input to upcoming storylines that impressed Mr. McMahon for a first time creative writer. He didn't expect her to catch on as quickly as she did. Also how willing she was to learn the ins and outs… although half the time she was sent out of the room for coffee and treats for the rest of the creative writing staff. Ranjin filled her in on what she missed as she left the room.

Vince stood and announced that Lee isn't just working in the creative department. "She is also here to assist with merchandise as well as advertising. She has some wicked little ideas that I think would being a breath of fresh air into the industry. So welcome aboard Lee!"

Lee smiled and nodded to Mr. McMahon. As the meeting ended she stopped Ranjin from leaving and asked him the odd question. "Sir… I am trying to get some notes on the superstars, would you mind helping me with The Great Khali?" she asked.

He was rather stunned to her request. "What do you need to know?"

She explained the notes in her book, and asked if he wouldn't mind translating for her. "In all honesty, I have been trying to learn his language for some time." She explained.

"Why is that?"

"Incase if I did ever meet him, I want him to be comfortable with speaking to me. Sounds odd doesn't it?" she asked.

"I think it sounds great, he would be very pleased to know one is trying to speak in his native language"

"I just want to make sure I don't say anything insulting!"

Ranjin smirked. "You don't have to worry about that, someone here lets those fly freely" he whispered.

Lee knew who he spoke of; after all it was all over the net and on later that week. The two left the room as Ranjin introduced her to the Great Khali.


	2. Chapter 2 watching ones back

Chapter 2- watching ones back.

Lee had her interview with the Great Khali; she tried speaking abit in Indian which brought a smile to the giant's face. "Thank you" he said to her clearly.

Ranjin had an idea. "You know, you two could learn from one another. If she is willing to learn Indian… perhaps you could teach him better English?" he asked.

Khali's eyes widened as he nodded to the idea. Lee was all for it too!

As the weeks flew, Lee had not been in on many of the writer's meetings, quite frankly no one told her when one was occurring. Despite the fact she did keep herself busy, she had spoken with many of the WWE superstars on merchandise ideas, one happened to be the Under Armor concept. She gathered all those with large tattoos into a single locker room that had time on their hands, amazingly she got quite a few. Including the elusive Undertaker.

"Ok, this is just a rough idea for you gentlemen, I have been informed that Mr. McMahon has gotten a contract with Under Armor, in order to create a WWE version of it. I was thinking if those of you with large tattoos don't mind sharing your design… we create this…" She unveiled a sweater, a flesh tone color and the markings of Randy Orton.

"Interesting…" muttered Orton.

"The Under Armor people will take certain elements of your tattoos and transfer onto the different flesh tone colors of the Under Armor, so when a WWE fan is working out… they can do so, feeling as if they were one of you. What do you think?" she asked.

The wrestlers mulled over the idea, but Batista seemed to be all for it. "I like it!" he announced.

Taker too seemed to like the idea. "I doubt they will get all of my tats though" he explained.

"With yours sir, I do believe we can take come… creative licensing with it" Lee replied with a grin.

"Sir?" questioned the Deadman.

"Sorry, force of habit"

Ray Mysterio was for the idea as well. "How are we going to advertise it though?" he asked.

"If you allow me gentlemen, I do have a concept to pitch to you." Lee explained.

She began to speak of the commercial idea, which got them all laughing aloud. Especially the ending, none knew Triple H was listening in on it. He too gave out a snickering laughter to the concept. He walked in and called Lee from the room. "You have to come here" he said.

Lee went with him as they entered one of the creative writing meetings. The room was silent as Hunter walked in. "What's going on?" she asked aloud.

"Vince, she has a wicked idea for the Under Armor people!" Hunter announced.

"At the moment, we are more concerned with a WWE storyline."

"Which one?" questioned Lee.

"The concept of Kane" muttered Hayes. "We are hoping that perhaps… Kane take the heavyweight title, the problem is he wasn't that big of a draw in ECW"

"Are you kidding me?" she demanded. "Kane is one of the easiest draws there is out there. ECW may not be that widely accepted, but put a title on him for any other brands, and I assure you, there will be asses in the seats"

"There's an ass here, what's you're point?" Hayes snapped back.

"Don't speak so lowly of yourself Mr. Hayes." Lee instantly quipped back that caught the room off guard. Even Vince himself! "Kane, I strongly believe can draw the crowd if you let him. Let him have a feud with the Undertaker or something, out of brotherly respect. People enjoy when the two bout, the chemistry is there. Yet when it's against their wills, its all the more better. People are going to cheer Kane no matter what. Same with the Deadman. But I am sure either one of those two could make me eat my words."

Lee found herself taking a seat at the table. Vince looked about to see if anyone was going to counter her idea. None came. "The thing is Kane, doesn't want the title" Triple H explained gently. "I don't know if we can convince him otherwise"

"May I try to convince him?" Lee asked aloud.

There was a rather stunned look on Vince's face. "Go ahead and try" he said.

Lee got up and searched for Kane, however she found that the Undertaker was looking for her. "Miss, the under armor idea…" he called out.

Lee turned to face the Deadman. "Yes?"

"I want in on it"

"Good, would you mind assisting me for a moment?" she asked.

Taker shrugged his and followed Lee, she filled him in along the way.


	3. Chapter 3 Valid points and a champion

Chapter 3- Valid points and a champion

"Are you sure about this?" Question the Deadman.

Lee nodded as she knocked on the locker room door. Kane opened it and invited the two in. She introduced herself once again to the big red monster and told him of the creative idea stewing in the office. Kane was adamant from the start. "It's too much pressure" he explained to her. "I don't think I can do it. I was hardly a champion for ECW!" he announced.

Lee let Kane explain his reasons before she announced her own. "We have reason to believe that you can do this easily, you have a great draw to you especially to the younger fans, even though unmasked, and you're still a superhero in their eyes. However there are many unanswered and not to mention unavenged feuds you have had that need to be resolved" she explained.

Lee went down the list of all the men Kane had faced but has yet to get a true victory over. "Edge, Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista, and Umaga… You have pinned Khali before but not in something that would make it very noticeable… I am going to suggest to Vince that there be a contest a gantlet of sorts. Winner goes on to face any champion." She explained. As she went through the idea it grew more and more interesting in Kane's eyes as did the Undertaker's.

"Interesting concept" Taker muttered. "Something new and different, you do know I have been transferred to Raw?" he asked.

Lee nodded to him. "Indeed I have, I think we will have the title match between you two, you bring out the best in one another as well the fans do enjoy when you come to arms as such. Not to mention neither of you is going to be heel" she continued.

"One of us will have to be!" protested Kane.

"Not necessary, last time you two battled, there are fans that will cheer specifically for the Deadman and those that will cheer Kane. I figure fans will accept Kane as a champion as long as he gets a clean victory over you Taker"

The two men looked to one another and then back at Lee. "He hasn't really defeated me yet you know… a passing of the torch of sorts…" The Deadman scratched his beard as he looked to Kane with a grin. "About blood time you get a clean win over me, not to mention this will boost your career greatly"

Kane still didn't look so sure of himself. "If it fails, we will have you lose the title to Taker later on" she explained.

He agreed to give it a try. "Why are you so confident in me?" Kane asked of Lee.

She smiled to him. "Well… I think people underestimate themselves. For I have been underestimated many times before" she explained.

Lee took her leave as she went back to the writer's room, not knowing someone was rushing back to it as well. The moment Lee came into the room, and out of breath Michael Hayes as pitching HER idea.

"Hayes slow down!" Vince ordered.

Lee looked to him, almost daring him to continue. Mr. Hayes was about to open his mouth until the Undertaker sat in the room. He took a seat next to Vince. "You got something to say?" The Deadman asked.

Michael looked about, he cleared his voice. "Uh… no… not at all" he muttered and took his seat.

Vince's attention tuned to Lee standing in the room. She closed the door and told Mr. McMahon the idea and concept with other plans thrown in by the Deadman. Over all Vince like the concept. "Do we have Kane's cooperation though?" he asked.

"We wouldn't be suggesting if we didn't sir" Lee replied confidently.

"We?" Vince asked.

"I had great help from the Undertaker, who also gave his ideas on the storyline. I strongly believe it could work. Kane does have a substantial fan base in North America and Canada. He's a hit where I came from. He is willing to try it give that should the fans refuse to accept him as a champion, he loses the title back to the Undertaker"

"It's the only way he would go for it" Taker chimed in. "I do think we got ourselves something. It seems many of the fans bring up the fact that despite all Kane does, he doesn't get a proper finish to a feud"

"It's very true!" called Ranjin. "I have read some of the fan feedback. Everyone who Kane has failed to beat go on later only to lose cleaning over John Cena… You might as well make Cena a monster and have Kane be the chain gang thug!"

"You noticed that too huh?" Lee said with a grin.

"Ok I get it… Taker are you alright to losing the title to Kane?"

The Deadman nodded his head. "About damn time he beat me cleanly too!"

Vince mulled over the idea for a moment, which made Lee get a pit in her stomach. She never liked it when people took their dear sweet time figuring out an idea that as presented to them. However Lee did remember one thing. "Mr. McMahon, if I may… perhaps YOU should announce a contest… a gantlet of sorts. Raw, Smackdown and ECW stars compete, you start with two and go by single eliminations, the one who wins from the first bout continues until they are pinned or no other challengers remain. YOU could have a fantastic contest at a Pay per view event!"

It was clenched. Vince thought it over. "Vince McMahon presents… the chase to the Champion!" he announced aloud. "I like it!"

"Glad you do sir" Lee said with a grin.

There was an odd look going about the table, as the meeting came to an end Michael Hayes muttered under his breath to her "Asskisser" before leaving.

Taker and Ranjin remained, still rather stunned to the idea. "Damn, he normally never takes the first idea like that!" Taker muttered.

Lee grinned to the two men and said. "If there's one thing I have learned about business, is despite how great an idea is… always make it sound like it was the head cheese's idea" she grinned. "That's also the power of a woman"

Taker smirked to her as he gave out a small chuckle. Ranjin laughed aloud, these meets have just gotten more interesting…


	4. Chapter 4 Advertising success

Chapter 4- Advertising success

As the weeks passed, Lee watched on as the fans gained more and more favor for Kane. He was winning his matches, his merchandise was selling off the shelves and now, the run for the championship match had started. The gauntlet had begun as Kane won his place in it by defeating Umaga in a match. He was also transferred to Raw as part of the victory to be in the gantlet, but it would be the PPV that would make the deciding factor.

Another idea had taken off the ground, her Under Armor promotion had occurred. She watched on with the likes of Matt Hardy. The commercial started off with Batista working out at the gym, kids start whispering "It's the Animal!" As Batista was about to sign autographs the kids walk past him and approach a man wearing the Under Armor with his tattoos. "Look like the WWE superstars with the new Tattoo Under Armor! Look like a Champion, become one in the gym!"

The commercial ended when Batista turned to who was suppose to be the Undertaker. "What's this world coming to Deadman" only to also have a case of mistaken identity. Taker stands behind Batista and rolled his eyes as he walks off the shot.

"HAHA! THAT'S AWESOME!" cheered Matt Hardy.

"Thanks, Dave came up with the idea at the end" Lee explained. "Under Armor wants more commercials with the same plot twist"

"You could do that easily! You're good at this you know!"

"Thanks Matt, I never did get that compliment a lot" Lee replied with a grin.

She was walking down the hall when she saw the Great Khali; he smiled to her and began to speak Indian. Lee in return spoke it back, just barely. "You are improving!" he said to her.

"I certainly hope so, the last thing I want to do is butcher your language" she said with a smile.

"Why worry about that, he has slaughtered English" came the voice of Michael Hayes.

However neither Khali nor Lee were laughing. "Uh… huh… you laugh at you own jokes often Mr. Hayes?" she questioned.

"It was a funny joke!" he snapped back. "You wouldn't know one if it bit you in the ass!"

"A joke is when everyone even the person it's directed to is laughing. I don't see Khali giggling, and I found nothing amusing. Hell someone breaking wind makes me laugh! I'm easily amused… that wasn't a good joke"

Hayes only glared at her. "You know nothing then. And what's the deal with your storyline huh? With Kane? Why are you pushing him, no one likes him!"

"Have you not read the latest fan comments?" Lee questioned. "They are flooded with pro Kane and everyone is looking forward to a victory over the Undertaker. I know what fans would like to see, hell I am one. But there is going to come a time where you cannot please all of them"

"That will come to you sooner than you think" Michael announced as he walked off.

Lee turned to Khali and muttered in Indian. "He's as much of a joy to have around as a sunburn"

He snickered to her comment. "What?" she asked.

"You said melon" he snickered to her. "He's as much of a joy to have around as a melon"

"Damn it, I always get those two mixed up, well I got the same reaction either way!" she laughed.

Khali encouraged her to keep trying, in which she took it to heart; it would be a few months later before she spoke Indian fluently. Her new talent really bothered Michael Hayes during the creative meetings Lee was able to get in on.

Lee soon found herself in other arenas of the company, the wrestlers found her to be a good sound board to vent their frustration and comments about the storylines they were in, she also took the liberty to cook meals by renting out a BBQ. Granted it did take the better part of the afternoon but she grilled up stakes, lamb, hotdogs, hamburgers and even made a salad for them all to enjoy.

It was a hot day and the superstars were getting hungry, the catering company had yet to deliver the food and it was getting into the better part of the afternoon, the wrestlers couldn't go out due to all the fans waiting to come in. "Where the hell is all the food! I'm starving!" muttered Mark Henry as he looked about. The concessions were closed until show time there was nothing to eat, however the stage hands had an idea.

Lee came to the same conclusion. She ran into those who worked backstage and said. "We need to feed these guys" It was then agreed. Sneaking out with the assistance of security guards, they left the arena and raided the closest supermarket and butcher shop. Once they returned. Lee found a large grill that could cook up much of the food at once. She marinated the meat and started to cook as the stage hands worked on side dishes and dessert for later.

The aroma didn't take long to fill the arena with the scent of cooked meat. It stunned McMahon, he assumed his senses were playing tricks on him for he himself was hungry and was just about to give the catering company a piece of his mind.

"What's that… smell" Vince muttered as it only intensified.

Vince wasn't alone in the hall. He found that the other WWE wrestlers had caught wind of the delectable odor. "I don't know, but it smells really good" muttered Punk.

He followed his nose to the back end of the arena. There Lee was grilling with the assistance of some of the stage hands who got an early lunch out of the deal. Tables, chairs, condiments were arranged accordingly. Lee was also reading up on culture to ensure no one would be offended. She was aware of the Jewish tradition that certain foods cannot be mixed, same with Muslim. Some food had to be kept out of the area until a later time.

Just as she was about to pulled everything off the grill did the superstar walk into the room. They were wide eyed and stunned at all the food being prepared. "What the hell is this?" demanded MVP.

"Well… I figured you may want a home cooked meal for once. So… I BBQed. Is that ok?" she asked.

No one said a word. Instead the smiles spread over their faces as they grabbed plates. Lee had asked those who assisted her in bringing out the mixed salad she made from this morning. Marinated salad is a group of veggies marinating in salad dressing for most of the day. Most of the superstars never heard of it. However Lee explained the different salads.

"I have one with no onion, one with no carrot, one with no cauliflower, one with no tomatoes and then there's the Deadman's special" she explained.

"Deadman's special?" questioned the Undertaker.

"No cucumbers" Lee said with a smirk.

The room was laughing aloud, Kane folded over laughing to the comment as Taker gave her a rather amused smirk. "You know that how?" he asked.

"Paul Bearer had a website and message board and told us. So are we going to just stand here and laugh or are we going to eat?" Lee asked.

The superstars helped themselves to the food; some were rather impressed with the salad yet worried about the oil in it. Lee however explained it was made with olive oil so it would be slightly healthier than the other.

She was thrilled that everyone sat and enjoyed the food, the camera men, and everyone who worked behind the scenes also got a nice meal out of it. Lee began to help herself to the food when Vince approached her. "How the hell did you pull this off?" he asked.

"With help" Lee replied. "Some of the stage hands were hungry and catering was yet to arrive, so we went out. Loaded up on food and veggies, there was a large BBQ grill in the back and security said I could use that and the fridges behind some of the concession outlets to keep everything cold… granted that they too got a meal out of this" Lee said with a grin.

"This is a hell of a lot of money" McMahon muttered. "I'll be sure to reimburse you for it"

As luck would have it, the catering company lost the order slip from WWE for the food. Everyone in the locker room was getting hungry and slightly cranky from the lack of options, so the meal came just in time. Lee grinned as Khali and Ranjin enjoyed their lamb chops. She was hoping she cooked enough though.

But then the thought hit her. She nearly forgot Dessert!

Rushing to the back, Lee went to the baking ovens behind the pizza joint. One of stage hands who were assisting her was keeping an eye on the baked good. "Well? What do you think?" she asked.

Lee checked the tasty treat and nodded. "Done" she said.

The stage hands got on the walkie "Done, they are done" Staged all around the arena were others cooking the same tasty treat. Lee pulled out a cart as they loaded up the dessert the moment she and the others came back into the room; wheeling home made apple pie did the room freeze. All eyes came on them as the smell of pie filled the room.

"Are you f—king kidding me!" demanded the Undertaker. "You made pie too!"

"I called my mom for the recipe" Lee explained as she placed at least four pies at each table, fresh forks, a knife and plates. The superstars and stage crew all dug in, having generous amounts of the pie. Content smiles and joyous moans could be heard as the sweet dessert was savored.

"Lee, you know how to cook!" announced Chavo.

"Not all the credit goes to me, I had fantastic help!" Lee replied as she introduced those who were willing to help her.

Vince made mental note of it as the superstars finished their dessert. Content faces were all about the room. "If that was my last meal than damn" said Batista.

Just then, catering finally arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 Other things in mind

Chapter 5- Other things in mind

The show went off to a great start as Lee watched backstage. Vince McMahon had approached her from behind silently; gently he gave a tap onto her shoulder. "I am impressed with you Miss Lee. But you do know it takes more than just fresh baked apple pie and a nice cooked meal to win over in here" he said to her sternly.

Her head nodded. "I understand sir, I just…"

"No need to explain. Now then, the Under Armor contract came through… your commercial was a great success." A smile came over Lee, yet it still didn't impress Mr. McMahon. "Not bad for a start"

A start? Lee had been busting her ass for months now, the storyline pitch was working as more fans rallied behind Kane, the Under Armor deal went through as she was able to feed a whole locker room before a show… then again the last part had nothing to do with her job description. But then did she realize how high she had just set the bar for herself. If she was able to make two ideas a great success… it means Mr. McMahon will always expect her to!

"Now then, I do believe the Undertaker needs a word with you" he said before walking away.

Lee left to find the Deadman, this had been her other job, she was the go to girl. In other words, a personal assistant… just everyone's personal assistant.

She had just knocked on the Undertaker's door when his hand reached out and pulled her into the room. He wasn't alone. Inside the room were some of the top superstars on the roster, each staring down at her judgingly. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"More or less" Edge said. "Do you have any idea what you just set yourself up for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You recent success stories have McMahon's attention. He's going to be expecting that out of you as long as you remain in this business" The Deadman explained as gently as he could.

"We're just looking out for you. You're a good kid, don't get us wrong. But since you have had two in a row… it means making mistakes isn't much of an option for you" went on Kane.

Lee nodded in understanding. "I had a feeling about that; with the way Mr. McMahon told me about it in the locker room there… I scored the Under Armor contract… and now… how am I going to keep it up though?" she asked.

"How strong are you?" asked the Undertaker.

Lee shrugged her shoulders. "Let's find out" Punk said with a grin.

They led Lee out of the room and into the gym. They set up a set of weights before they tested her strength. Lee was able to lift 80 pounds on her own, not bad for a girl. Taker watched with interest before he turned to the others, Kane gave a convincing nod as did Edge and Punk. "Not bad… not bad at all… but you need a lot of work"

"Work?" Lee questioned.

"Lee the wrestler!" explained Edge. "If we get you into shape, lose a bit of weight and the writer's ass…"

"HEY!" Lee protested until she looked behind herself. "Damn you're right."

Kane smirked as he looked to the others. "I think we can do this in secret…" he paused as someone peered into the locker room. Batista looked on and was rather stunned to the little meeting.

"Am I not in on this?" he asked.

"Depends" Taker said with a curious tone.

"Is this about the kid?"

"I am twenty four!" Lee snapped back.

Batista walked in as he closed the door behind him. "If you are training her to be a wrestler, I want in on it!"

"So is this a pet project?" she asked aloud.

"More or less" explained Edge.

"Nice" Lee muttered with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking a hit

Chapter 6- Taking a hit

Chapter 6- Taking a hit

Lee went on weeks following the orders of the WWE wrestlers. The Deadman in particular, he wouldn't give her a direct order as to when to meet for ring training, he had settle hints, in which Lee was quick to catch on to. She had to. The first time she misread his body language, he punished her by forcing Lee to take twenty hard falls to the mat. She then learned the hidden signals of the Undertaker and never missed a beat since.

Her actions were not going unnoticed, Ranjin had watched her from behind the curtain as she trained with Edge one day, she was learning high risk moves, and they've been doing that training a lot. Lee had a terrible fear of heights and falling wrong. Edge had to call in Matt Hardy to help him, it took a month for Lee to get the courage to leap from the top rope, but she did it!

As the weeks turned to months, Mr. McMahon began to take notice a slimmer Lee in the board room as they wrote storylines. He was rather puzzled and questioned how she lost so much weight. Lee explained she had to take better care of herself. Yet Vince also noticed the busies on her arms.

"If you tell me you fell, I am not going to believe you!" he muttered lowly.

"I slipped" Lee instantly replied.

"Oh what? A door?" demanded Michael Hayes. "If I didn't know any better, I say your training to be a wrestler!"

"I am not Diva material" she snapped back.

"Never said you were kid"

"HEY!" growled Stephanie. "Look, Hayes, if she wants to work out. That's fine, no need for the cheep shots"

"Well he's right, I am not diva material, and I can't parade around in something sparkling, tight let alone a bikini…" Lee paused. "So… I would make me one of the boys…" she paused again as an idea hit her.

"Lee, you can't be a wrestler without the right look" Vince announced.

She nodded to him. "I understand…" before walking out of the room.

Lee was oblivious to the fact that Edge and Kane were waiting outside of the door, they pulled her away and waited for it to close. Edge looked to Lee, noticing she hadn't blinked in a little bit. His hand waved in front of her, no reaction. "How do you reboot her?" Kane asked with a smirk.

Lee then snapped from her trans. "Tough break in there" Edge told her.

"No… not really. I got a friend to call up. Excuse me" she walked away from the two.

Kane got a sudden chill down his spine. "I got an odd feeling about this"

"You got that too huh?" Edge questioned. Lee wouldn't speak a word of her plan for weeks. It would be two months later before something arrived for her, and she went into hiding for most of the day…


	7. Chapter 7 The rubber man

Chapter 7- The rubber man

It would be weeks later, the Deadman was looking high and low for Lee, she missed training again today. "What the hell is that kid doing?" he muttered. "I don't do this for everyone, she should know that"

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Slowly he turned and stared down at a small looking young man wearing a mask. "Yes? Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Taker, it's me!" Lee whispered

The most puzzled look came over the Deadman. "What the hell is this?"

"Vince told me I could never be a wrestler; I am not Diva material… So, I become one of the boys!" She turned about in the suit. "What do you think?"

"What the hell is it made of?"

Lee explained to the Deadman of a friend she has in make up effects. He designed the suit to suit her body frame and to make her look more masculine. Using similar rubber to that of ballistic gel, the suit was made! Taker looked rather worried. "You sure that ain't fumes from the suit going to your head?" he asked of her.

"We can at least try it" she insisted.

The Deadman decided to bite and test out the suit, the only problem he saw thus far was how much slower it would make Lee in the ring. The suit easily added eight pounds to her. But perhaps it would be for her benefit. She could bend and move about easily without problem or hesitation, however a problem was instantly noticed when the Deadman tried to go the ring signals. Wrestlers communicate with slaps on the back or other physical contact. Since Lee couldn't feel it, she couldn't call the move.

"That is our first problem" he said, and more went on as she was bounced around the ring… she litterly bounced. "That's the second one"

Third came when Lee was out of breath very suddenly, Taker tore her out of the suit, since there was so much plastic, her skin couldn't breath. She was going to suffocate herself in there. "That's the third"

Much to Lee's disappointment, she knew her idea wasn't going to work. Yet the Deadman looked it over. "You know… you could modify the suit…" Ideas began to run through the Deadman's head, as Kane soon joined him. He took notice of the latex suit and instantly laughed.

"Do you honestly think you could have a twenty minute match in this?" Kane questioned of Lee.

"Well… yes" she replied as she regained her breath.

Kane tisked to her and explained. "The whole purpose of Hollywood effects is to make something look good despite how uncomfortable it is, we are all about comfort… for the most part, but still looking good"

"Is that why you wear spandex?" Lee asked with a smirk.

"That's beside the point" Kane replied with a smile of his own. "Let's talk; I think we got someone who can help"

Kane had taken Lee and the suit to the back where she was introduced to their latest costume designer. He was fresh from Hollywood yet had fantastic ideas. Kane told him a big fat lie worthy of an Oscar and explained the situation. "She as a brother coming in from the Florida wrestling school, problem is he's not built, and he's also the same size as his twin sister. BUT! He created a suit to make him look bigger, but we found out the flaws and were wondering if you can maintain the size of the suit… yet with not so much rubber?" Kane asked.

The designer stared at the suit for the longest time yet smile. "I LOVE a challenge" and walked away with a smile on his face.

Kane turned to Lee and had one of his own. "Now, we wait"

The costume designer took a few hours, however returned with a suit worthy for the ring, it had all the muceal definition remained and yet it was sewn into the spandex. "The rubber has its own compartment should this person grow out of it. I hope your brother likes it, it is one of my finest work!"

Lee walked away; almost unable to contain her smile, Kane on the other hand wanted to see her try it on. "It should fit you like a glove!" he whispered as Lee found an empty locker room. The suit was completely black and went down to her ankles, up to her wrists and just under her chin, when done she emerged from the locker room as Kane was rather surprised. "How does it feel?

"Amazingly it fits quite well" she said as Lee moved about in it. "Question is, what now?" she asked. She had the suit, but no gimmick, and it had to misled people into thinking she was one of the boys. Yet the Deadman and Edge came into this equation.

Edge looked her over, and gave one of those Hollywood type views using his hands as a picture and trying to imagine something. "Hmmm, I got nothing. Deadman?"

Taker too pondered over the idea. "What do you like?" he asked.

Lee spoke of her love of dragons and how fantastic the beasts were. The three men looked to one another and nodded. Kane got on his phone and made a call to an old friend.


	8. Chapter 8 Airbrushing

Chapter 8- Airbrushing

They piled into a car and drove off, Lee was rather confused as to where they were going, but Kane assured her they were not taking her out into someplace desert to shoot her. "We actually have a friend who can help you" he explained.

The drive wasn't that long as they came to strange warehouses. Outside of one was former WWE wrestler Rob Van Dam. He smiled as they came out of the car and he shook everyone's hand. "So what's the deal?" he asked.

Taker pushed Lee forward. "She wants a dragon gimmick"

"She?... oh you're the chick! Sweet, follow me!" Rob led them into the warehouse where an airbrush artist stood. Taker also had something in a bag he carried along and gave it to the artist. "Make it dragon like… and we'll add more later."

Lee got out of the suit as she passed it to the artist who began to airbrush on his designs. "So… how long will that take?" she asked.

"A few hours, come with me, you and I got some talking to do" Rob announced.

Lee suddenly had a blindfold over her as she was put back into the car, there was silence as they drove, but when it came to a complete stop they got her out of the car. For safety reasons, Kane carried her down a flight of steps before taking the blindfold off. She stood before a wrestling ring and Rob Van Dam was in it. "Come on, get in" he said.

Cautiously, Lee slipped into the ring. "What's all this?" she asked.

"You have a fear of heights. I'm going to help you break them" he said.

"Who told you…" Lee suddenly stared at Edge. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I didn't. But who's to say Matt wouldn't?" Edge replied with a devious smirk.

Lee only rolled her eyes as Rob regained her attention. "Look, fear is one thing. You freeze up in the ring and that will be the least of your worries, you choke… you can serious get hurt! I am not saying jumping from a ring post is easy… nor am I saying it will get easier over time. You need to know what you are doing in the ring, as well… as who is with you in the ring. Get on the ring pole"

Lee was stunned as she tried to talk her way out of it with no luck. Rob was strong enough to grab her and place her up onto the third rope. "Here's what you're going to do, stand on the top rope… and fall back"

As Lee climbed to the top rope she didn't quite hear everything Rob said. "Wait, I'm to what?" she demanded.

"Fall back, like this" Rob shoved her hard off the top rope, Lee shrieked as she fell yet was caught by Edge.

"What the hell!" she demanded.

"Trust… trust is what you need to work on. You trust who you are working with in the ring, in return they trust you… that is what this is all about. You need to believe when they are going to catch you, they will. You also need to know how to take a bump from up there, so Edge, put her down and let's get her back up!"

Lee wasn't so sure about this anymore, she began to have doubts already about becoming a wrestler, yet… she had come this far, why go back now?

She got back to the top rope as Rob called for her to do a cross body drop. She was able to do it as Rob caught her and she was able to break the fall with her own arm and legs. "That's going to be one of the easier moves with the modified suit. You will have that gel taking most of the impact away from the blow" Kane announced. It didn't make Lee feel any more at ease with it.

"Rob, we're going to strike off, you got things here?" Taker asked.

"Yeah, take your time" Rob called. He waited for the guys to leave before he pulled out strap on weights. "Put these on and you are going to mimic me. Ok?" he asked.

Lee did as she was told, the weights equal the same amount she would carry wearing the suit. "What are you going to teach me?" she asked.

Rob smiled. "To be the whole damn show!"

They trained for hours, but the hours lingered into days, then into weeks. Lee had wondered what the hell was going on until Rob told her why he kept her. She had stayed with him and his wife at their house, yet he trained her every day to work hard. No matter how much she hurt, or how stiff her muceals were. She was trained.

"You have learned most of my moves… Because I believe you can execute them. You're almost ready, you learn fast!"

Lee to the news, there was a knock at the door. Rob quickly went to answer it and saw Kane. "Is she ready?" he asked.

Lee came to the door as Kane grinned. "You début tonight!"

"Tonight?!" Lee demanded.

"Yeah, so come on. Vince as been wondering where you are. Edge has covered for you claiming you're writing up another Under Armor commercial. But wait until you see your suit!"

There was a smirk on Kane's face; something told Lee she should be presently surprised.


	9. Chapter 9 The double Life END FOR NOW!

Chapter 9- The double life

Lee was forced to change in the hotel before heading to the arena. Kane was kind enough to let her use his room. She had yet to see the finished suit, but the moment her eyes came upon it, it was utterly amazing! Bright colors that glistened, scales and images of various dragons were all along the body. Lee leaped right into the suit which fitted to her like a glove, but one other detail remained. A mask, she then noticed something hidden at the bottom of her bag. Gently she took it out and was stunned to see what it was. A dragon mask with horns! She recognized the face mask… Taker's back when he broke his eye socket! There was a note attached to it. 'I had too many of these Deadman'

Lee smiled as she placed on the mask and stared in the mirror, Kane knocked asking if he could come in. Lee opened the door as he smiled down at her. "Not bad… but… you kinda look… I don't know… naked" he explained. The suit was tight to the body and the more Lee looked at it, she had to agree.

"What do you suggest?" she asked.

In another compartment of her bag, Kane pulled out tattered jeans, wrestling boots and a shirt. He tossed them to her as she slipped them on. She looked more rigged than before, and clothed.

"You need one other thing… just to clench it" Kane whispered as he went into his bag. He pulled out a contact lens case and passed them to her. "These are a pain in the ass to put in, but give it time and it will come. But these will clench it for your gimmick here"

Lee took off the mask and the gloved before she tried to put the contacts in. Kane gave her instructions as he tried to stick in the damn things. It took over an hour but when she successed, she couldn't help but stare into the mirror… Serpent like eyes stared back at her, black eyes with a red slit down the middle that moved when she turned to look. "They're perfect!" she said.

"Damn right, now, when you get to the arena, no speaking, none. Got it!" he demanded of her.

Lee nodded as she put back on the mask and the gloves; she was ready for her début. Kane escorted her through the lobby, not before placing a trench coat over her body and a black towel over her head. "Surprised are everything" he whispered. They got through the rush of fans at the hotel and then again at the arena. The moment she was back stage, Lee took off the hood and coat. Then a booming voice called out. "THAT'S HIM?"

Lee turned and faced Vince McMahon. "This guy? Oh yeah it is, Vince, meet Jake. Jake, Vince!" Kane announced.

Lee's hand extended to Vince's, who shook it full heartedly. "Not really a mask man myself… My god you're all bright and color full… I hope you're not embarrassed to wear that!"

Lee's head shook no. It wasn't long before Taker appeared. "Hey Jake!" he called and gave a firm slap on Lee's back.

"Ah, well acquainted with the Undertaker, good… I hope you know that means a lot!" McMahon announced.

Lee nodded her head once more. Vince then looked about. "Where the hell is Lee? She was supposed to be back tonight!"

The two men began to try and think of a quick lie until Kane announced. "Cramps"

"What?" Vince and Taker demanded.

"Cramps, you know… cramps" Kane then gave a serious look, Vince clued in.

"OH! Well… no need for that… she can talk to me later then" Vince walked off as Taker and Lee stared oddly at Kane.

"Cramps?" Taker demanded.

"I'm outnumbered at my house by four women… that excuse is used all the time against me to get out of house work." He snapped back.

"And you believe it?" Taker asked with a grin.

"I don't have much of a choice, outnumbered, remember?" Kane snapped back.

Lee only rolled her eyes as she was introduced to Bam Neely. The man she would be taking down tonight, they went to the ring to rehearse what was going to happen. Lee was going to come from under the ring and knock Bam off the apron when he is about to deck Kane.

They went over the plan three times; Lee was still having difficulty executing the move properly. "Well… what else can we do?" Neely asked. "He's not quite ready for that attempt…"

Taker was observing from afar when he questioned Lee. "Jake, what can you do?"

Lee remembered a move she and Rob tried, it was a modified 619 yet with a twist, Lee was able to contort her body upward to bring a person over the top rope as they stood. It would force both wrestlers from the ring, she tried it on Neely and it was done perfectly. The Deadman nodded. "Jake, you stick with that! Neely, are you cool?"

"Cool as can be, we got ourselves a great system!" he announced back.

Lee tried to hide her excited smile, but then the butterflies in her stomach came, she just remembered one other fear she had… the fear of performing before a large crowd….

To Be Continued!

PS, I took creative liberties here for some of the wrestler's like Kane, to be explain in the next story as to why… hopefully :P


End file.
